realmsofmorrowfandomcom-20200216-history
Along the Sea of Swords (South)
Region and Climate The southern region along the sea of swords stretches from the northern border of the kingdom of Tethyr, where the ancient Elven forest of Wealdeath dominates, north to Candlekeep. From the Sea of Swords the area spans east across the Giant and Shining plains until it reaches the Orsaun mountains. The area encompasses what was once the rich merchant kingdom of Amn and the short lived kingdom of Erlkazar. The weather is pleasant almost all the year round in the region and changes based primarily on the elevation. At Lake Esmel, the temperature is warmer due to the many hot springs. A diverse selection of crops grow very well all over Amn, making for a surplus which is traded with other nations when not destroyed by conflict. The rainy season was from Uktar to early Tarsakh. The winters are mild with minor freezes and a little snow all across the region with the exception of Esmeltaran on Lake Esmel. Although the rivers freeze over during Hammer, they do not harden enough to make crossing the ice safe. Due to blizzards in the Cloud Peaks over the winter, mountain regions can become isolated from other areas of the region. Local History Humans have inhabited the areas along the sea of swords for thousands of years, and many kingdoms have come and gone. The once powerful merchant kingdom of Amn collapsed into chaos in the years following the MageWars. The formerly powerful Cowled Wizards of Amn lost power only with the rise of the Shoon Empire did the place become a unified nation, reaching its current borders in 768 DR. During the rise of Shoon, most of the elves in Amn's forests were killed or enslaved, a fact that has not been forgotten by the elves living here today. With independence, Amn became a center of trade, and its people became wealthy and prosperous. A series of plagues and monsters released by certain schools of wizards has led Amnian citizens to hold a very poor opinion of arcane spellcasters. Amn is ruled by the Council of Six, anonymous overlords who share their identities only with each other. The Council of Six made an accord with the Shadow Thieves, an exiled Waterdhavian guild of thieves and assassins, and the two organizations have prospered since then (in fact, a member of the Council leads the Shadow Thieves). Mercenaries, in the employ of Amnian merchants discovered Maztica in 1361 DR, sparking a veritable gold rush whose effects continue to grow with each passing year. In 1370 DR, two ogre mages named Sythillis (LE male ogre mage Sor12) and Cyrvisnea (LE female ogre mage Ftr12) gathered an army of goblins, kobolds, ogres, and hill giants (backed by worshipers of Cyric) to attack the southern cities of Amn, with the ultimate goal of acquiring Maztican gold from docked ships in Murann. They succeeded and have since held the southern portions of Amn despite various efforts by the Council and adventuring groups to dislodge them. At nearly the same time, two southern Amnian cities defected to Tethyr, seeking better treatment and more freedom. Kingdoms & Notable Cities Amn Capital: Athkatla Religion: Bane, Chauntea, Cyric, Selûne, Sune, Waukeen Amn was once a nation of merchants, a place where caravans start and end and ships leave for ports and hopefully return laden with gold and strange items. The Shadow Thieves have their hand in everything, and the rulers are an anonymous group known only is the Council of Six. Divine spellcasters are respected if their work brings money to Amn, while arcane spellcasters are universally reviled and feared. The people of Amn are obsessed with wealth. Unlike their southern neighbors, who pursue wealth for the comfort it brings, Amnians desire wealth for its own sake and for power, using the money they acquire to create more riches for themselves. Also in contrast to Calimshan, the wealthy in Amn make a great show of donating money to charities and the needy. Large donations demonstrate that a person can afford to be generous. Everything a citizen does should be done for money; doing something unprofitable is considered foolish and wasteful. Amn's economy is supported by strong guilds, controlled by powerful merchant families who have a great deal of wealth and political clout Every aspect of trade or craft is covered by a guild. Amn is heavily settled, especially along its great rivers and around Lakes Esmel and Weng. Inns and taverns catering to the Trade Way traffic line the road for the length of its passage through the country. Cities Athkatla (Metropolis, 118,304): This city was once the seventh busiest port in all Faerûn and is still a significant trade port along the Sea of Swords. These days there is less trade in region as merchants worry about the safety of their goods delivering through such a hostile region as the City States of Amn. One can still purchase almost any sort of nonmagical good can be found here for a price. This is Amn's only remaining free port The city's boast a large marketplace but is also one of the most dangerous cities in the realms. Sailors and mercernary guards abound in the city etiher bringing goods in or being paid to escort them out of the region. Above the bay is the temple of Goldspires, a temple to Waukeen nearly as large as a small town. As the nation of Amn collapsed the former ruling body known as the council of six, Athkatla is fully controlled and governed by the guild of merchants which is nothing but an extension of the Shadow Thieves. The Shadow thieves are a powerful Crimmor (Metropolis, 35,491} The caravan capital of Amn, this fortified city is the mustering point for practically all trade heading northward by land. The Shadow Thieves forbid any thievery in this town as payment of a favor owed to a powerful family. Crimmor has many inns, taverns, and festhalls to serve the numerous caravanners and adventurers who pass this way. Eshpurta (Large City, 24,252): Although the rich in Athkatla consider this city a backwater, Eshpurta is proud of its status as Athkatla's main military city. It has more business devoted to the military (including the manufacture of arms and armor), than most other cities in Faerûn. The city also mines iron from the southern foothills of the Troll Mountains; Eshpurta has a quiet temple to Ilmater, an oddity in Amn. Keczulla (Metropolis, 47,322): Settled hundreds of years ago when gold and iron were found nearby, the town fell on hard times two centuries later when those mines were depleted, only to rise again fifty years ago when gems were discovered. The city houses a secret cabal of benevolent mages, who keep their skills hidden from all but each other. Murann (Metropolis, 43,773): The secondary port town of Amn, Murann is now fully in the hands of two ogre mages and their minions. The city's alchemists' guild remains intact, its members creating alchemical items and potions for the armies of the Sythillisian Empire. The humanoid armies seized the gold-laden ships and are now quite wealthy, and the Nelanther pirates and the Tashalar-based Rundeen use the place as a safe haven in exchange for defending it against naval attacks. The church of Selûne crusades relentlessly to see the city reclaimed, since they have a large temple here. Purskul (Metropolis, 27,210): A granary city, Purskul is a significant caravan stop. Orcs were enslaved here over a hundred years ago, with the hardest workers earning their freedom. The half-orc population (15% of the total population) works as mercenaries and caravan guards. Purstul's temple to Chauntea remains empty after its resident clerics died of sickness two years ago. Mosstone (Small Town, 1,713): This walled town is significant for its location along the trade Way, its collective government (ruled by townsfolk and nearby druids), and its proximity to the grove of powerful druids. The nearly two hundred druids associated with the grove work with the townsfolk to protect the forest and instruct those using the Trade Way how not to anger the elves of the Wealdath. Riatavin (Metropolis, 85,650): Crucial in the flow of trade to a from the Sea of fallen Stars, Riatavin gained little benefit from Amn's Maztican colonization. Largely ignored by Amn's Council Six, Riatavin seceded to Tethyr in 1370 DR. Previously hidden sorcerers and wizards have revealed themselves to the city leaders show their support for the decision and aid in defending against reprisals from Amn. Velen (Large City, 14,389): Many ghosts haunt this fortified city, although the people are so happy and vibrant that visitors believe the hauntings to be greatly exaggerated. Important as naval outpost against the Nelanther pirates, Velen is also a valuable fishing port. Seafaring adventurers are quite welcome here. Surkh (Small City, 9,770): All the citizens of this city on the north shore of the Deepwash are lizardfolk. The lizardfolk keep to themselves, though they have cordial relations with the Emerald Enclave, Nimpeth, and Lheshayl. They fish in the Deepwash and rarely venture into the nearby human territories. Nothing threatens them in their isolation, except for an ancient dragon turtle living in the depths of the lake. Many here regard death in the creature's jaws as an honor, though not one they actively seek. In spite of Surkh's isolationism, people of the Vithon fear it, for it is well known than any humanoid convicted of a serious crime here is put to death, then served up as food to King Griss'tok (CN male lizardfolk Bbn 9), who rules the city. He seldom receives visitors, for he speaks only Draconic. Gladiatorial combat is quite popular in Surkh, and gladiators willing to risk being eaten if they lose can make even more money here than in Reth (see the entry for Chondath, below.) The City of Lizards lies on the northern shore of the Deepwash, in the shadow of the Deepwing Mountains. Although Surkh maintains cordial relations with the Emerald Enclave, Lachom (an agricultural community between the Deepwash and the Vilhon Reach), Lheshayl, and Nimpeth, it remains largely isolated from its neighbors. Surkh's inhabitants make their livings by fishing in the Deepwash, and they fear only the ancient dragon turtle that dwells in the depths. The lizardfolk of Surkh have attained a degree of civilization unmatched by their kindred elsewhere in Faerûn. Despite their isolationism, however, their practice of eating both humanoids convicted of serious crimes and the losers of deadly gladiatorial battles engenders fear among the Scaleless Ones in the surrounding city-states. Surkhites evince a high degree of loyalty for their monarch, King Griss'tok (CN male lizard king barbarian 9). Griss'tok remains an enigma to outsiders because he receives nonlizardfolk visitors only if they speak Draconic, and then only rarely. A council of tribal chieftains advises the king, but since he can promote or demote them as desired, they usually accede to his will. Although traditional clan and tribal distinctions remain in force in Surkhite society, Griss'tok actively discourages such loyalties, regularly issuing edicts that force various clans and tribes to unite or divide to weaken their importance. Surkhites are expected to settle their individual and collective differences through ritualized gladiatorial combat at the Arena of Scales. Gladiators can be hired to serve as proxies for one or both parties to a dispute, but the battle's outcome must be honored whether or not the principals physically participate. Most Surkhites dwell in houses fashioned of baked mudbricks that are built around shaded, communal pools. Labor is confined to the early morning and late evening hours so that most Surkhites can retreat to the cooling waters during the hottest portion of the day. Many of Surkh's inhabitants work as fisherfolk, harvesting the bounty of the sea, and most of the remainder are employed as soldiers or gladiators. Ormath (Small City, 6,513): Of the three cities of the Shining Plains, Ormath is the one most likely to go to war over the slightest insult. The city keeps pace with the traffic on the Pikemen's Folly (the road leading west from Hlondeth) and controls the junction between the Pikemen's Folly and the road leading north. Ormath shares control of Assam with Lheshayl, and it would like nothing better than to have sole control. However, it is unlikely that the shayl would tolerate such a move. The current ruler of Ormath is Lord Quwen (LN male human Ftr11), a mountain of a man and a true warrior at heart. He frequently leads patrols outside the city, keeping the roads clear of bandits. Lord Quwen has become concerned about reports of hostile lizardfolk in the Wetwoods. Nathlekh (the City of Cats) was the capital of the Shou nation of Nathlan.1 (NOTE MAKE THIS A RUIN) Located at the western edge of the Gulthmere Forest on the shores of the Lake of the Long Arm, Nathlekh was built around a granite plug, atop which The Pride of Nobanion stood, seemingly as an extension of the rock2. Originally populated by feline lycanthropes worshiping Nobanion andSharess. It had a significant population of mundane cats (including lions) and it's mysterious rulers were known as the Cat Lords2, all of these factors certainly earned it its moniker. Settled by more and more immigrants from Kara-Tur over the centuries, by 1479 DR, the city had become populated almost entirely by Shou and the small nation of Nathlan had grown up around it. The citizens of Nathlekh were suspicious of outsiders. They forbade anyone not of Shou decent (especially non-humans) from taking up residence in the city and restricted visitors to a single, special section of the city.1 Candlekeep: This citadel of learning stands on a volcanic crag overlooking the sea at the end of the Way of the Lion, a road joining it to the Coast Way trade road. Candlekeep is a many-towered fortress, once the home of the famous seer Alaundo, and it preserves the seer's predictions among its huge library of the writings of Faerûn. The price for any traveler to enter the keep is merely a book. Those wishing to examine a work in the keep's library must gift Candlekeep with a new tome, valued by the shrewd gatekeepers Candlekeep at no less than 1,000 gp. The monks of Candlekeep, who call themselves the Avowed, also purchase certain books brought to them and secretly commission agents to procure writings they desire. The keep is ruled by the Keeper of the Tomes, who is assisted by the First Reader - second in authority and traditionally the most learned sage of the monastery: Up to eight Great Readers are governed by these two offices. These in turn are assisted by the Chanter, who leads the endless chant of Alaundo's prophecies, the Guide (in charge of teaching acolytes), and the Gatewarden, who deals with visitors, security, and supplies for the community. Clergy are regarded as honored guests - but are not part of the monastery's hierarchy. The citadel bears mighty, many-layered wards that prevent any thing from burning except wicks and wax. No paper can ignite any where in the keep. These wards also block teleportation magic and destructive spells, kill all molds and insects, and have other secret properties. An additional ward prohibits entry into the Inner Rooms to all who do not bear a special token, only a handful of which exist. In the Inner Rooms are kept the most powerful magical tomes. Normally, only the Great Readers may enter, but others are admitted in the company of the Keeper or the First Reader. The central tower of the keep is surrounded by beautiful grounds that descend to a ring of buildings along the inside of the massive outer walls: guest houses, stables, granaries, a warehouse, an infirmary, a temple to Oghma, and shrines to Deneir, Gond, and Milil. Order is kept by the Gatewarden's five underofficers: four Watchers, who take turns patrolling the monastery and watching land and sea from its tallest towers, and the Keeper of the Portal, each of whom has twelve monks (all experienced warriors) as assistants. These underofficers wield magic rods and rings to enforce their will. No visitor can remain in Candlekeep for more than a tenday at a time, or reenter the monastery less than a month after leaving it. Visitors are forbidden to write in the library, but the monks scribe copies for visitors in good standing. Copying costs 100 gp per text, or 10,000 gp for spellbooks or any texts containing spells, magical formulae, or details of rituals, wards, command words, and the like. The current Keeper of the Tomes is Ulraunt (LG human male Div1/Lor3), a proud and haughty wizard. It is well not to cross him. All petitioners who enter the central keep must sit at Ulraunt's left shoulder for at least one evening meal and endure his searching questions. Candlekeep has but one absolute rule: "He who destroys knowledge with ink, fire or sword, is himself destroyed. Here, books are more valuable than lives." Something guards the catacombs and storage caverns beneath Candlekeep so well that few successful intrusions from below have ever reached Candlekeep proper. Few know that this sentinel wyrm was once the silver dragon Mhrym. She was bound to defend Candlekeep's monks, buildings, and books by the archsorcerer Torth. Miirym is now an ancient silver dragon ghost who, if destroyed, rejuvenates in only 2d8+8 hours. Mikym defends Candlekeep diligently, but her spirit is very lonely and would rather talk than fight. She trades tales for information about current events. Anyone who tries to trick her or launch a sneak attack can expect to have her come howling after him, hurling every spell she can in a savage, furious attack. If she meets intruders openly carrying books of any kind, the sentinel wyrm insists that they be surrendered to her for "rightful return" to Candlekeep. (As far as she's concerned, writings of any sort belong to Candlekeep.) The scribes of Candlekeep have made at least one copy of every tome there, and an entire "mirror library" is rumored to be hidden somewhere else in Faerûn. Candlekeep-made books always bear the keep's symbol: a castle with candle flames burning atop its towers. Beregost (Large Town, 2,915). Beregost's forty or so stone and wood buildings cater to the trade between Amn and Baldur's Gate. The town has no official government, instead being run by the high priest of its major temple to Lathander. Yellow-garbed acolytes of the temple bear arms and keep the peace. Curiously, the town's founder was also a spellcaster rather than a politician - a wizard named Ulcaster established a magic school here that attracted a farming village to support it. Jealous Calishite wizards burned down Ulcaster's school three hundred years ago. The ruins still dominate the eastern side of the road, where the Morninglord's clerics graze their sheep to keep an eye on the ruins and prevent unsavory characters from going in (or coming out.) Assam (Small City, 6,513): Assam is the northernmost city on the Shining Plains, yet still several leagues south of the plains' northern edge. It lies on the south bank of the Wet River, where the road from Ormath crosses over a wide ford. It is an open city in more ways than one: Assam has no walls, and it is ruled jointly by the city-states of Lheshayl and Ormath. Assam is a merchant's town, dedicated to trade. Caravans, wagons, and herds of animals encircle the city like a waiting army. Delegates from Lheshayl and Ormath make up the ruling council. The current mayor is Honlinar Tempest (LN male human Ftr7), a master politician who keeps things running smoothly. Honlinar serves at the pleasure of Lheshayl and Ormath, and he keeps his masters happy by dealing swiftly with any business interruptions. Lheshayl (Small City, 7,165): This westernmost city of the Shining Plains produces more and finer horses than Ormath and Assam put together. Lheshayl is ruled by Chief Entawanata (CN male human Ftr5), the latest of a long line of chiefs. Organizations The Shadow Thieves The Cowled The Council of Six Politics and Power Plots and Rumors Only a year ago, folk would not have thought of Amn as a land in great need of adventurers. With the rise of the monster-lords in the south of the land and the pervasive influence of the Shadow Thieves in all aspects of Amnian trade, that is no longer true. The Masked Prisoner: One of the Council of Six was in Murann when the city fell to monsters and has not been seen since. He is presumed to be the prisoner of the ogre mages and perhaps is being tortured for information. Anyone who rescues the missing leader would be well received by the rest of the Council and become a national hero in Amn. The Overlords of Murann: The monster army in Murann is too powerful for a direct assault by anything but another army, but some factions believe that key assassinations within the monsters' organization (particularly the ogre mages themselves) would destabilize it enough to cause a collapse. Major Geographic Features Amn is a great plain between two parallel mountain ranges. Four broad, slow rivers wind across its lowlands, laden with trade goods. The Cloud Peaks: These mountains mark the northern border of Amn. Despite being home to white dragons and remorhazes, they are mined for iron, precious metal and even some gems. A pair of steep crags known as the Fangs guards the Trade Way leading to the Sword Coast lands. Lake Esmel: This dark blue lake plummets to unknown depths in the central southern, and eastern portions. Hot mineral springs flow in the western shallows, making it a popular vacation spot and health resort for the wealthy. Rumors speak of an aquatic monster in the lake, but most dismiss them as sightings of Balagos the Flying Flame, a red great wyrm legendary for his gigantic size, temper, and recklessly hurled spells. Shilmista: The elven king of this area, also known as the Forest of Shadows, has declared that no more trees or elves of his realm shall die, and slays any who violate his order. Only one tribe of elves remains, and its members prefer to stay in small, hard-to-find camps rather than in larger settlements. The tribal leaders have established a tenuous contact with the rulers of Tethyr that may ease their paranoia. The Small Teeth: This range of mountains was considered a nuisance because of the number of evil humanoids and giants living here, but now it is the backbone of the Sythillisian Empire, an area of conquered Amnian territory ruled by two ogre mages. The peaks are home to Irykiathagra "Sharpfangs," a blue wyrm that awakens about once a century, and the Twin Towers of the Eternal Eclipse, two fortifications dedicated to the church of Cyric. Snakewood: This place's name comes from the black and green snakes that live here. Clerics of Eldath inhabit the central woods despite isolated pockets of monstrous spiders, giant snakes, beholders, and lycanthropes. An ambitious green dragon named Ringreemeralxoth lairs in the northeastern portion. Troll Mountains: Rich in gems and full of mysteries, these mountains are mostly unexplored due to the predations of the monsters from which they take their name. The trolls here are unusually clever and well organized, and once ruled a small kingdom of their kind. The mountains are also home to the red dragon Balagos the Flying Flame, a temple of Talos that is struck by lighting daily, and the fortified gnome mining village of Quarrelshigh. An enormous vertical slab of rock four thousand feet high in the western portion of the mountains is carved to resemble a dwarf. Known as the Wailing Dwarf because of the noise of wind blowing through its hollow eyes, ears, and mouth, it marks the site of a fallen dwarven city and is now inhabited by trolls and other monsters. The Wealdath: Home of the two surviving local tribes of elves, the Suldusk and the Elmanesse, this forest also contains fey creatures that vigorously defend it against encroachers. Gnolls, lycanthropes, giant spiders, wyverns, and dragons (two greens, a brown and a gold) pose occasional dangers, although they have learned to avoid the elves. Portals leading to the plane of the lythari (elven shapechangers) exist in the forest, although only the lythari know how to open them Deepwash (Shalane Lake) The Deepwash is a great lake of cold, fresh water. The upper, narrower portion is called Shalane Lake, and gains its origins from the Impresk Lake to the north. These joined bodies provide wonderful fishing and opportunities for trade, but the Deepwash is also home to an ill-tempered dragon turtle. So named for its unplumbed depths, the Deepwash is the largest freshwater lake between the Shining Sea and the Sea of Fallen Stars. Its clear, cold water teems with countless kinds of fish in sufficient quantity to feed most of Surkh without seriously depleting the supply. Drained by tributaries flowing from the Cloven, Deepwing, and Snowflake Mountains and from Impresk Lake, the Deepwash is drained in turn by the Wintercloak River. The Deepwash is the home of an immense dragon turtle (advanced to 36 HD), which is known only as the Dragon of the Deeps. Surkhite fisherfolk regard death in the creature's jaws as an honor, though not one that they actively seek. Some sects within the city respect the Dragon of the Deeps to the point of worship and make periodic offerings to it, though the beast has never acknowledged such veneration in any way. The dragon turtle lairs in a flooded, subterranean cavern system that winds its way deep beneath the Spines of Surkh, opening into the lake several hundred feet below the surface. Somewhere within this maze lies the terminus of a one-way portal from the Dragon Eyrie. The western arm of the Deepwash, known as Shalane Lake, is much shallower than the rest of the lake and largely free of the dragon turtle's depredations. Humans from the Shining Plains and Erlkazar usually confine their fishing expeditions to this end of the Deepwash. Spines of Surkh: The southwesternmost peaks of the Deepwing Mountains, which overlook and encircle the City of Lizards, are known as the Spines of Surkh. Because the Surkhites bury their dead amidst these mountains, the region is littered with shallow tombs. Semuanya's clerics are somewhat lax about erecting wards around such crypts, so many of them have become home to scaled undead creatures, particularly ghouls. At least three of the crypts in this area house the bodies of Okothian sarrukh. Crypt looting is a crime in Surkh, and anyone caught in such an enterprise is consumed alive. Along the lakes are situated the largest and busiest of the cities of Erlkazar. Trade by road goes along the shoreline, but increasingly it goes by ship, often as far as the end of the Deepwash and out to farther cities. There are several small towns along the way (such as Shining Shores.) Llorbauth is the capital of Erlkazar and the seat of the king. The city boasts nearly 25,000 people as of last census and has seen an influx of new citizens since the fall of Tethyr ten years ago. Most agricultural products from the interior of the kingdom find their way to Llorbauth, and merchant companies from many places are exploring permanent branches in the growing city. Shalane is a smaller town, but is the most important shipbuilding port of the Deepwash. It primarily exists on fishing and its fine ships, benefiting from being the first port for the cut woods coming south from Impresk Lake. Duhlnarim lies in the shadow of the High Peaks, and is the second largest city of Erlkazar. Dating from centuries back, this is the last major port on the south shore of the lake and the massing point for garrisons patrolling the ruins to the south (see below). ''There is more squabbling here over political matters than any other city in the kingdom, and if one is not born of one of the mercantile factions of the old port, then one has very little chance of real success in the social or municipal arena. South Shores / Ruins If a traveler were to follow the road south from Duhlnarim, eventually he would reach the ruins of Saarlik and Dajaan, amongst others. These port towns are abandoned, long fallen to who knows what. Popular speculation is that Tethyrian kings cut the cities off from supplies when Elestam was seized years ago, and the people there were forced to travel elsewhere. There has never been any shortage of trouble from the two lost cities, and garrisons can frequently be found patrolling the remnants of the road that leads to Saarlik '''Green Fields': Over the centuries, innumerable petty warlords and ambitious merchants have established fiefdoms on the northern fringes of the grasslands north of the Snakewood and southeast of the Wood of Sharp Teeth. The current halfling-who-would-be-queen is Dharva Scatterheart (N female lightfoot halfling Exp1/Rog2/Sor6). Dharva likes the space, the running water, the lack of taxation (from anyone other than her), and the constant stream of caravans attempting the shortcut from the route through the Cloud Peaks over to Berdusk. With the aid of a silent partner who has turned out to be a Shadow Thief of Amn, Dharva has erected a palisade town named Greenest along the trail to Berdusk. She's not entirely happy that the Shadow Thieves are her partners, but so far they've behaved themselves and confined themselves to business. That could change, of course. It wouldn't be the first time that a Green Fields enterprise failed because of incompatible partners. Wood of Sharp Teeth: This wood's reputation as a hunting ground for dire beasts, hydras, and dragons has preserved it from woodcutters and settlers from Baldur's Gate - or anywhere else, for that matter. Cloven Mountains: These mountains rise from the southern shore of the Deepwash. They earned their name from the broad gap where the Wintercloak River flows out of the Deepwash. Several tribes of goblinoids inhabit the wild and desolate range, but they spend most of their time fighting each other. A great catlike beast stalks the Cloven's peaks and highest valleys, preying on unwary goblinoids and the occasional hunter foolish enough to come seeking it. Deepwash: This freshwater lake is the largest in the Vilhon. Tributaries from the Cloven and Deepwing mountains fill it with dear, cold water. The Wintercloak River is its main outlet. The lake teems with fish and also harbors a massive dragon turtle that lairs near Surkh. Eyes of Silvanus: This pair of islands guards the entry to the Vilhon Reach. The western island, Ilighôn, is home to the Emerald Enclave organization. The eastern island, Wavecrest, is an uninhabited jungle teeming with wild animals and monsters. The islands play havoc with ship's compasses, forcing navigation by lead line and by eye. This magnetic anomaly appears to be entirely natural. Dangerous reefs surround both islands. The only safe passage between the islands is at the Strait of Silvanus, which passes between Ixinos and Wavecrest to the east and Ilighôn to the west. Shining Plains: This vast, dry grassland gets its name from the shimmering heat waves that rise from it most of the year. It holds the human cities of Assam, Lheshayl, and Ormath. It is also home to many tribes of centaurs and wemics, of which the Tenpaw wemic tribe is the best known. The territory's total population is roughly 423,000 inhabitants.The Shining Plains is a portion of the Vilhon Reach, named after the visual effect of sunlight hitting the plains. The plains themselves are unheld by any cohesive force, instead being composed of human-filled city-states, wemic and centaur tribes, and a powerful druidic organization called theEmerald Enclave.2 Wetwoods: This extensive bog is often sheathed in mist and occasionally hosts bandits who harass the trade routes leading north from Assam. The mist also hides small villages of lizardfolk, halflings, and other humanoids, none of which wish to become involved in the affairs of the Vilhon. Orsraun Mountains: The largest tallest mountain range south of the Spine of the World is a well-known abode for all sorts of evil creatures, including kobolds, orcs, goblinoids, and red dragons. It is a wild place, untouched by the civilized lands of Turmish. Ruins and Locations Durlag's Tower: Durlag's Tower stands like a single massive fang atop a wall of volcanic rock that rises out of the otherwise smooth plains rolling south of the Wood of Sharp Teeth. During's Tower was built by the dwarven hero Durlag Trollkillor. Durlag had an extreme case of what the dwarves call "goldeneye," an overwhelming lust for treasure. During his adventuring career he behaved honorably, but in the last years of his life Durlag retired to his lair and devoted himself to creating a "gift" to future generations of adventurers. His tower is so full of magical treasures that it makes casters of ''detect magic ''spells dizzy. Magic wards, mechanical traps, and malevolent automatons ensure that adventurers who wish to depart with their lives, much less any part of Durlag's treasure, need to fight as hard as Durlag did to amass his hoard. New rumors always surface that some new fiend has defeated the wards and taken residence in the tower. The truth is not so simple. At various times, a dragon, a squadron of will-o'-wisps, and an illithid have taken "command" of the tower, but in all cases the occupants eventually discovered that the tower had outsmarted them, turning them into a temporary part of its own defenses rather than actually yielding its secrets. At any time, multiple parties or monsters might be within the tower, fighting for a chance to take control, plunder, or escape. Notable People __NOEDITSECTION__